Catwoman
Required Heroes *Catwoman (135 CP) *Harley Quinn (Team-Up) *Poison Ivy (Team-Up) Villains *Batman/Shadow757 (Wave 1 and 2) *Robin/Shadow757 (only Wave 2) *Batgirl/Shadow757(only Wave 2) *Joker/Shadow757 (only Wave 3) *Joker's Thugs x2 (only Wave 3) Description Gotham Sirens are at Girls' Night Out. Catwoman, Harley and Poison Ivy just broke into a museum to steal some shiny thingie they love. Unfortunately for them, Batman never sleeps and he's always on duty... Dialogue Beginning *Poison Ivy: I think that we got everything. We should go now. *Catwoman: No, there's one more bracelet I always wanted to get! *Harley Quinn: I think that Red is right. I bet that Mr. B or Cops might be here any moment now! *Batman: That's the end of your party. Give up. *Poison Ivy: Ugh, Harley. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. *Harley Quinn: Does this guy never sleep?!? *Catwoman: Appearantly not. But this will only make our night more...enjoyable. *Poison Ivy: You won't hit a lady, will you? *Batman: You are no ladies, you are criminals. *Harley Quinn: Hey, watch your tongue, Bat-Freak! At least we don't dress up like a bat and scare everybody away! In-Combat: After completing first wave *Robin: Hey, Br.. I mean, Batman, need a hand? *Batgirl: We came as soon as we saw the Bat-Signal. *Harley Quinn: It's the Robin-Freak and the Bad-Girl! *Batgirl: The only ones that are bad girls are you. *Batman: I don't need help. *Robin: We know better. Batgirl, let's beat them up. In-Combat: After completing second wave *Harley Quinn: Hooray, we beat 'em up! ... Wait. Where are they?!? *Poison Ivy: They vanished. I should have knew that they are nothing more than cowards. *Joker: Hey, what are you three doing here?!? *Harley Quinn: Puddin'! You came to me! I mean us! Yes, us! *Joker: Why did you break here?!? I was going to break here with my boys to make some destruction, chaos, you know! You have ruined my plan! *Harley Quinn: But..Puddin'... *Joker: Don't call me Puddin'!!! *Poison Ivy: Hey, nobody will yell at our friend, right Selina? *Catwoman: Erm... yeah, plus, we were here first. Get out, Mr. Clown, or do your worst! *Joker: Fine, you want to make this hard way, but I warn you this will not be funny...for you. Complete: *Harley Quinn: I'm fine. We're done. He's a jerk. Whatever. *Poison Ivy: Well, I'm convinced... *Catwoman: Oh, don't worry, you'll make it up eventually... as always. *Gordon: Hey... what happened here? Did you... beat... the Joker? *Catwoman: Yeah..., he tired to break here and steal something but we stopped him... so yeah. *Harley Quinn: Selina, what are you talking... *Catwoman:... Quiet, Harley. *Gordon: Oh, well... that's... very generous of you. *Robin: Hey... wait... they didn't... we... oh, whatever. Special Conditions On the last wave, Harley gains a new passive: Broken Heart. And you're to blame., which makes her deal more damage to Joker. Turns Random Strategy This heroic battle is very long and difficult, but if you are well prepared it should be easy. All the girl should be at least level 6, but level 9+ is recommended. Boost Harley's health, stamina and defense, Poison Ivy's stamina, attack and defense (especially stamina) and Catwoman's health, defense and maybe attack. For Harley, I would recommand Offensive Empowered Iso-8 (Melee attacks increase Attack), Close Empowered Iso-8 (Melee attacks have a higher chance to critically hit), altrough her L1 already gives her guarantee crit on next attack or Relentless Empowered Iso-8 (Immune to Stun). Sympathetic Empowered Iso-8 (Buff abilities grant a small HP boost ) is a good option for Poison Ivy, as she has two buff actions. Reflexive Empowered Iso-8 (Take reduced damage from counter attacks and follow-up attacks)is a good idea, but she already has a passive that makes enemy follow-up attacks against Ivy hit their allies. On the other hand, it's only a chance. Lingering Empowered Iso-8 (Counterattacks apply Poisoned) is a bit useless as her L2 (Kiss from the Rose) already applies Poisoned and it's a quick action against enemies without Mind Control or Disoriented, but it can be helpful to spread out poison much faster. Blurred Empowered Iso-8 gives her Mirror Image, which can be easily bypassed by True Strike. To summary, Relentless and Sympathetic are probably best choices. For Catwoman, I would recommand Relentless and/or Reflexive. These two are probably the best choices. Additionally, for all of the girls, Styptic Empowered Iso-8 (Bleeding only persists for a single turn) is a good ideas because both Batman and Joker apply Bleeding (especially Joker is annoying because if he gets lucky, he can apply even 3 stacks of Bleeding). First wave is actually quite easy. It's "just" Batman. And he's a Tactician. It's simple. We, uh, kill the Batman. Catwoman and Ivy are both default Infiltrators so they should eat him for breakfast. Batman has some nasty attacks, like Cape Stun, which has a chance to stun and he can place a lot of Opportunist debuffs. His Batarangs are also dangerous, as they can apply very powerful debuffs, like Shell-Shocked or Depower. You can always remove them with Poison Ivy's Healing Wave or even better, use Catwoman's Whip Attack which places Depower. This means that Batman can't cause to you debuffs. It's very useful in first round. Batman's attacks are stealthy so Girls won't benefit from Counter-Strikes and they can't cause Hobbled. As Harley, use Hammer Swing, which gives her very powerful effects, Breakthrough (next attack has guarantee crit) and Wind-Up (next attack deals 25% more damage). You can use this to deal a ton of damage in second round with her Hammer Down! and KO Batman. Alternatively, you can use Catwoman's Lvl 1 and then in the second round, Lvl 2, which also should KO Batman. As Poison Ivy, just spam Lvl 1, because using her Lvl 2, 6 or 9 isn't worth wasting in first wave, as you encounter with only one enemy. Second wave is much harder. Batman will return to full health, Robin and Batgirl will join the fight. It's time when Poison Ivy shines. Use her Kiss from the Rose on any of them (It's useful to use it on Batgirl as her counter applies Pressure Points, which will reduce her allies' stats) and then Alluring Look. Now sit and watch Batman, Robin and Batgirl fighting with themself. In this wave, you should focus on Robin as he's the main protector and damage dealer (altrough Batgirl's Level 9 is very, very dangerous when you have a lot of debuffs). Robin is also a dual class hero, Infiltrator and Scrapper, meaning he's a double trouble. He can follow-up attack against Catwoman and Poison Ivy, plus he's immune to Off-Balance, Winded and Cornered. The best way to take him down is use Catwoman's Whip Attack which applies Depower (preventing him from causing effects) and Opportunist (if you get lucky, you can apply Impaired, Neutralized or Staggered or many more debuffs, which he's not immune to) or you can use Poison Ivy's Root Strike and place Immobilized, which practically turns him down because he can't any attack as he has only melee attacks. As Catwoman use Brutal Ambush, which will apply AOE Bleeding, Mangle and Tenderized. And that's not all. It also gives her Berserker (chance to follow-up on allied attacks, chance to counter-strike when allies are attacked). As Harley, concentrate on Robin. If you didn't use her Hammer Down! in the first wave, then it's the best time to use it! Use it on Robin, this should deal a lot of damage. Then Harley will follow-up with Hammer Swing and she'll get Breaktrough and Wind-Up again. If you don't have Breaktrough and Wind-Up, use Pies on Robin, which will place Neutralized and Bleeding and Burning to all enemies. On the next round, as Poison Ivy use either Healing Wave (when you lost a lot of health) or Wall of Thorns (which will place Thorns to all allies). As Catwoman, you can again either continue depowering Robin or if you already used her Lvl 6, Lvl 1 on Robin, which will place Bleeding x3. It's very effective as he will bleed out six times (he has three stacks of Bleeding) when attacking. Additionally, if you have Thorns, he will bleed out twelve times (?). Finally as Harley, you should be able to finish off Robin with her Hammer Down! If not, then Catwoman's Lvl 2 will be enough to knock him down for sure. The next target is Batgirl because she can deal a lot of damage with her Lvl 9 against enemies with Opportunist, Pressure Points and Combat Data. Whenever you have too many debuffs or when you are affected with very powerful debuff like Depower, use Poison Ivy's Healing Wave. You can also use Harley's Best Medicine when you need some additional heal. Use Catwoman's Bad Kitty to finish her off. Only Batman left. He's now alone so he's very easy to defeat. Just repeat what you did at first wave. Third wave is obviously the hardest. Your enemies are: Joker (Tactician), Joker's Thug (Bruiser) and another Joker's Thug (Scrapper). You should focus on the Joker now. He deals a ton of damage and a lot of debuffs, especially nasty debuffs like Off-Balance, Pressure Points, Hobbled and so on. Depower is again the easiest way to deal with him. Because he's Tactician and you have two Infiltrators, this should be quick and easy. Bruiser thug is hard as he will always target Harley in order to get Enraged, but he's also easy to knock down. Use Harley's Pies to apply Neutralized, possibly Stun and AOE Bleeding, Burning. If your enemies have a lot of debuffs, especially Bleeding, Burning and Delirium, use Ivy's Lvl 9, which will Exploit these debuffs (Delirium if you used Wall of Thorns in the previous round). Scrapper thug can deal some damage, especially to Infiltrators but he's vulnerable to Winded. Use the same strategy as you used at the first and second wave and you should successfully complete this hard but funny heroic battle. Alternative strategy: None at the moment. Reward *'Catty EISO' for Catwoman: Grants Catty - Member of the Gotham Sirens. Members of the Gotham Sirens gain Hemorrhaging and Stealthy on their attacks *'Ridiculous EISO' for Harley Quinn: Grants Deadly and Funny - Member of the Gotham Sirens. Members of the Gotham Sirens gain Boon Buster and Deadly Crits on their attacks *'Fatal EISO' for Poison Ivy: Grants Fatalism - Member of the Gotham Sirens. Enemy follow-up attacks against members of the Gotham Sirens have a 70% chance to hit their allies. Enemies with Mind Control are more likely to protect members of the Gotham Sirens *'Cheating EISO' for Joker: Grants Cheating Death - When an attack would reduce health to 0%, has a 50% chance to reduce to 1% instead. Category:DC Comics Category:Heroic Battles Category:Non-Marvel